It Started with Pancakes
by Aloha Mama
Summary: The game went all wrong, the thieves were caught but the wrong man got the girl. A free form story about what went wrong in later half of Season Six leading up to Blue Bird.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been watching The Mentalist with my good friend tamariskie and over the last weeks we been watching the Pike arc. I wanted more from the whole scenario so I wrote this story and decided to finish it before I publish to make sure I actually got it all done. Like all of us I worked hard on this piece and was happy with the results. Got ready to upload and found Trustfalls wonderful story which is very similar to this one. I thought long and hard about publishing. Then decided to go ahead.

As per usual I own nothing, not The Mentalist or its characters or any songs tittles or lyrics that may or may not show up in this story. They all belong to their original owners There is no profit being made on anything.

BTW this is very free flow and is the thoughts of all three characters involved. Not my usual style but what came out when I sat down to write. It is five chapters and I will publish it all over the next few days since it is all written. Mistakes are mine alone. Well now that the AN is a long as the chapters I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter One: Hard Habit to Break

I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
Another illusion I chose to create  
You don't know what you got until it's gone  
And I found out just a little too late

Unwinding the scarf from his around his neck was like unwinding all his hopes he had for life after Red John, a life beyond revenge. How did it all fall apart in two years? He still loved her and he thought she would still love him. Maybe having never saying the words out loud factored into equation. Or that when he did once say them, he took it back. Feigning ignorance didn't help the situation.

If he hadn't done that good deed for the victim's wife he would have been there in time. He was so busy trying to impress Lisbon, showing her he changed, that he was worth the trouble, that he missed the signs of apathy.

Marcus was handsome and charming and seemed genuinely interested in her. So why was her mind running an endless loop of Jane on his damn coach, and that look in his eyes when she left the bullpen. Oh, he hide it well, quickly snapping on a smile complete with laugh lines and perfect teeth. But his eyes were missing their usual twinkle. His eyes were filled with something she couldn't put her finger on, jealousy and betrayal, hurt and resentment. What right did he have to have any of those emotions? He's been back for months and yet he held her her at arm's length. Had she only looked a little closer she would have seen something else, she would have seen love.

Agent Marcus Pike was proud of himself, he had asked the lovely Agent Lisbon out for pancakes and she agreed. He thought she was attached at the hip to Patrick Jane. Maybe he read the signs wrong, still no need to be reckless. Jane was a sly one he'd have to keep his guard up. He had no doubt that the conman and fake physic could destroy him if and when he wanted. But for now he had the girl and Patrick Jane was alone in the darkening bullpen. Good work, Marcus!

Chapter Two: If You Leave Me Now

If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please don't go  
If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
No baby please don't go

Lisbon had been on a steady diet of Marcus Pike for a few weeks now. In that time she'd become someone he didn't know, personal calls on the job, lunch dates, public displays of affection, and arriving late to work. Not late per se just by Lisbon standards. He was getting overwhelmed with emotions that hadn't surfaced in years. One day he was depressed, the next jealous, and recently anger sat lurking in the background.

Perhaps he interpreted her actions all wrong, she was one of the few people he couldn't get a hundred percent read. Maybe she never loved him, and did just see him as difficult and exhausting. He took a deep breathe, but she was never his sidekick. No, she was/is his partner. Didn't she tell him that over and over, they were partners and she needed him. She said so, she said so…

As far as boyfriends went Marcus Pike was a solid eight out of ten, no make that seven. He was attentive, affectionate and honest. Qualities Lisbon liked in a man, all and all Marcus was a good choice for a potential life partner. Whoa, were did that come from, since when was she looking for a husband. Although that clock was ticking, maybe not such a bad idea to consider. Someone had to father her children, her blonde haired, green eyed children. Crap!

Marcus knew Teresa liked him that much was obvious to everyone who saw them together. They were a couple complete with private jokes and shy sideways glances. But total commitment, so not on the table yet. Damn, why did that promotion have to come along now. He wondered as he pressed the button for the fourth floor, if he could convince her to come with him to DC. After all she came to Texas for Jane.

As the doors opened he caught site of Jane standing way to close to his girlfriend. They're practically touching, the cheek on him. He felt the all seeing eyes of the FBI's pet fugitive burning into him. Pinning him like a bug pinned to a mat. Best make a hasty retreat back into the elevator and send a text instead of visiting. Tell he to dress up, special occasion, last minute reservation at the best place in town.

It was nice being out with Lisbon, like old times. They used to share meals on a regular bases, but lately not so much. If he was truthful not at all which left him eating too many truck tacos and drinking too much whiskey. She had gone off the rails when the whole indictment was reveled as a sting. Once she would've had his back. Now he got attitude from her and empty platitudes from her perfect boyfriend. You know the one that was always makes a point to be there for her. Well Teresa, ask him if would stay with you while you had a bomb strapped to your chest? Or turn the whole CBI upside down to get your job back? I don't think he has the balls.

"More wine, Lisbon?"

Casablanca really what was he thinking. Why not draw Teresa a diagram. Although he was pretty sure he had the upper hand really what could Patrick Jane offer a women like Lisbon. He was still wearing his wedding ring and she called him Jane. Never once Patrick. No this was an easy score for team Pike. His thoughts were interrupted by Teresa's voice.

"Hey Marcus, can you see who is at the door?"

Jane, what the hell is he doing here at this hour. Teresa closed the door behind her, not good, not good. And she's back and crying. Team Jane may have gotten into the end zone, time to up the game.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

AN: First thank you to LouiseKurylo, MissDonnie, Rosepeony, FiascoWay, ReadingVoraciously, auntcjm and guest. With a hug to Trustfalls. Thank you for taking the time to read and comment. Right now RL is hectic and getting more so sorry about the general thank you. I truly appreciate the kind words and encouragement. And I owe some reviews to all the new and continuing stories keeping this fandom alive and kicking. I'll try my best to get them all ASAP.

No paperwork has changed hands so I still don't own jack. Not the Mentalist, characters or song lyrics. They are all the property of some very talented people.

On with the show!

Chapter Three: No Air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

If I should die before I wake  
Its 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

He meant what he said, he wanted nothing but her happiness. And it seemed that happiness was at the expense of his own. He never contemplated life without Lisbon even on the island he knew he'd see he again one day. Now she was leaving Texas, leaving him and he was the last to know. When did he become so insignificant. Put on the shelf like an overused and now unwanted toy. She looked radiant saying her good byes. How could he wake up each day knowing he wouldn't see her beautiful face. He wanted to cover that face in kisses and beg her to stay with him. God, he loved her, loved her so much.

Leaving wasn't as easy as she thought, she waited to the last minute to tell Jane. Abbott had been right about him not knowing her plans. This was a good thing a chance for them both to move on with their lives. Without her as a distraction maybe Jane would open himself up to new experiences and new people, perhaps fall in love again. Why did that particular thought give her such a rush of sadness and make her chest tighten with physical pain. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to Abbott entering the bullpen. Good, one last distraction and she would be off to start a new life with the man she loved. Yes, she loved Marcus and if she said often enough she might just convince herself.

Sitting back in his new office looking out the window at the Capitol Building he took a deep breath. Teresa arrives tomorrow and their new life would start for real. A life free of old colleagues and old memories. A life free of Patrick Jane.

That made him smile. But what if Jane doesn't give up and comes for a visit, he could pull Teresa right back into his web of lies. Good thing he'd had made plans to move quickly on the wedding, no long engagement needed.

Well, he really screwed this one up, a spectacular fail. Not only didn't he get the girl, she never wants to see him again. "Leave me alone!" Said it more than once, so she must mean it. Why is she acting this way? It can't just be the fake case. He's pulled cons before, why did this one set her off? He looked in the mirror and the face looking back had the answer. Because this time she was the mark.

How dare he make her the patsy in one of his schemes. She was livid, now that he is losing his "buddy" he felt the need to punish and humiliate her? Did he think that would keep her with him. She'll show him how much she needs him Marcus wants a wife, well Marcus will get a wife. We can wait awhile to actually get married, maybe a year or two. Or more.

She said yes! Everything was falling into place, he found the perfect apartment, in the perfect neighborhood, with the perfect restaurants and amusements and now the perfect woman. It was time to buy a ring. Would Teresa like to pick it out or be surprised, he wasn't sure. She was a very independent woman, so maybe she'd like some input in the ring selection. On the other hand what women doesn't like the romance of a proper proposal. She didn't seem to have any friends he could ask about her taste. Maybe Cho could give him some help.

Chapter 4: Gamble Everything for Love

Gamble everything for love, gamble everything  
Put it in a place you keep what you need  
You can gamble everything for love if you're free  
You gotta gamble everything for love

Patrick Jane wore self pity like a warm blanket, cocooning himself in it and letting life drift by him. He watched the ocean raise and fall on the TV screen not having enough energy to get up a look at the tides right outside his window. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do next. Lisbon was gone, truly gone. His antics had placed her right in the arms of another man. Drinking seemed like a good way to pass the hours until he returned to Texas. Should he even bother going back to the Lone Star State or cut his losses and run again? He would disappear for good this time. No lonely heart letters leading the authorities right to his door.

The cab ride felt like taking that endless walk on death row. Or at lest how she imagined it to be, a long slow meander to oblivion. Marcus droned on about something or other. Why had the sound of his voice suddenly becoming annoying and whiny?

Great the flight was delayed, more time to think. And think she did, about how her life had changed since coming to Texas, and how she had changed as well. Neither change was what she expected or wanted. Promising herself she would confront Jane about what all those letters he sent actually meant or why she was so important to his return state side. She had done neither, instead she found some one else and let the man she loved for years languish in confusion and pain. She hurt him and she had done it on purpose. In her defense it was done unconsciously at first, it was self preservation. Then it turned into a game of poking the bear. She saw it as a way to guard her heart. A heart she had given to him oh so long ago. How could she marry a man she didn't love, it was against her principals and her beliefs. Boarding the plane she turned around several times. You promised to always save me Jane, I need you to save me now.

Time to get ready for his fiance. His luck had certainly turned around. Nothing was going to stop him now. He had it all and no one, not even Patrick Jane could take it away from him.

Coward and self loathing, those words resonated with him. If was going to move now was the time to get off his self pitying ass and do something. Abbot handed over the car keys without a second thought. He smiled at the thought of what Lisbon would say about his driving. Lisbon! How could the smartest man in the room be so damn dumb.

Badge, where had he left his badge? Oh right, the murderer and her girlfriend took it from him.

Time for plan B, jump the fence. And then in true chivalrous style limp to the plane. Amazing how easy it is to get inside once you've made it to the tarmac.

There she is, she looks beautiful and sad. Is she happy to see me? Not so much, but her eyes show otherwise. Just say it Paddy, just say it.

"Truth is I love you!"

That felt so good, feels so good, so right. Not since Angela had he said those words out loud. Maybe it is too late, but at lest she knows and so do over one hundred other people. Good to see I haven't lost my touch.

He loves me, he loves me, Patrick freaking Jane loves me. And of course he gets arrested. Damn, everyone on board is holding their breath, waiting to see what I am going to do. For once Teresa think with your heart, not your head. The flight attendant just ask me it I wanted to get off the plane. Hell yeah!

Wiley is a good kid, going to make one hell of an FBI agent, if Jane doesn't corrupt him. Said he heard the case was closed but there was a bit of a problem at Islamorada Airport. Guess Teresa is on board her phone keeps going to voice mail. I'm sure I'll hear from the future Mrs. Pike soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the last chapter. Thank you to for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

I do not own The Mentalist or its characters and songs.

Chapter Five: It's In His Kiss

Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is 

That agent looks like Pike, way to kick a man in the balls when he's down. Guess she went to DC. Turning his wedding ring and looking straight a head, he settled into a funk. He heard the door open and hoped it was Abbott or Cho come to get him. Right now he had no plans other then to find somewhere private to cry. Wait I know that smell, cinnamon and vanilla. Teresa, she's still here, asking if I meant what I said. OK, no more smart answers tell her you meant every word. She feels the some way, oh sweet joy. Say it again? I can do better than that.

She held her breath and watched him move closer to her and then they were kissing. His lips were warm and sweet and she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. It was better than any fantasy he mind had conjured up over the years. "I love you." He told her again and again and it was good to hear. Not ready to say the words back just yet, she beamed at him. Damn, I can't stop giggling, I'm so happy. Now, this is what love should feel like …

How could she change her mind? Didn't she just agree to marry him less than twenty four hours ago? What happened, he knew not what but who. Patrick Jane! He thought he could make her happy, thought she was happy. But that smug son of a bitch got to her at the last minute. Why would she fall for his phoney smile and even more phoney charms? And why now when she had a chance to live a normal life with him. Why? Deep down he had always known, the women he loved, loved someone else.

Epilogue: How Sweet it Is

Ooh, baby, I needed the shelter of someone's arms  
And there you were  
I needed someone to understand my ups and downs  
And there you were

With sweet love and devotion  
Deeply touching my emotion

I want to stop (stop) and thank you, baby  
I just want to stop and thank you, baby, hey now

How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh, baby  
How sweet it is to be loved by you, yes it is

Freedom never felt so good. Walking in the airport holding Teresa's hand. He was truly happy for the first time in years. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a bit shy and with a faint blush. They would be back in Austin in a few hours and then life would start again. They had two weeks off from work. Him on suspension and her to get the paperwork that would bring her back to Texas in order. Just him and her for a fortnight. What ever will they do.

She never thought she would be here like this with him. But it felt right and she knew she made the right decision. Patrick Jane, widower, charmer, con man and oh so handsome was who she had waited for all her life. He had seeped into her heart, her soul and every pore of her being a long time ago and she will never regret it. Two weeks of just them together. This wouldn't be an awkward stage for them, they had already done more together than most couple. Except one and she was looking forward to seeing if her dreams matched reality. She was sure they would exceed them.

"Did you call Pike?"

"Yes, I told him I wasn't coming to DC."

"Did he ask why?"

"No, didn't have to he guessed. And he was right. No more talk of hm. OK?"

"Yeah, OK. Want to get something to eat? Flight doesn't leave for two hours."

"Sounds good. I haven't eaten since we arrived yesterday"

They walked to a diner inside the terminal.

"Popular place."

"Only place." She look serious for a moment. "You know when we get back to Texas we should talk."

"You know we can do more than talk now." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Are you blushing Agent Lisbon?"

"No, well yes. It's just that we know each other for so long, it feels odd thinking about you and me, you know, like that."

"By like that do you mean." He bent down a whispered again, this time she turned beet red.

"Is that even physically possible, Jane?"

"It's Patrick, and we won't know unless we try." Sex talk with Teresa was making him use all his bio feed back to not embarrass himself.

"I guess we should order." She needed to change the subject.

"How about pancakes?''

"This all started with pancakes."

He looked up from his menu with a big smile.

"Then it should end with ice cream."

One dish, two spoon, anyone looking would see a couple in love, what they wouldn't see was how long it had taken them to get here.


End file.
